Truth or Dare
by Lady Sauce
Summary: The Student Council members play a game of truth or dare, and some people enjoy themselves more than others... Crack and fluff. SuzaLulu.


It was all Milly's fault, really.

Things tended to be Milly's fault, and so she was blamed for things that she couldn't help, but really.

It was Milly's fault.

Milly had suggested that the Student Council members should all play Truth or Dare. Milly had supplied them with insane ammounts of beer. Milly hade threatened them into doing as she said.

And so, it was Milly's fault.

Now, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Suzaku, Lelouch and Milly herself were all in a circle on the floor. Milly was already happily downing a bottle of beer, but the rest looked less than comfortable. Nina looked like she was about to cry. Milly finished her drink and set the bottle down in the middle of the ring, grinning like a lunatic. She eyed the others.

"Who wants to spin first?"

Nobody answered.

"Alright, then I'll do it", she said, pouting. She spun the bottle with some force, and after a while it landed on Rivalz. He groaned. Milly chuckled.

"Now, what to do with you... Oh, right. Truth or dare?"

Rivalz sighed.

"Dare... Man, I'm going to regret this."

"Nah, I'll start off easy, just for you! Let's see... Take your pants off."

He blushed – a very manly blush, of course.

"Why?!"

"Oh, now, don't be shy about it! Just the pants, not the underwear. Come on! Don't be a chicken!"

He looked at her for a moment, wishing she was joking, then stood up and yanked his pants down. He kicked them off and sat down again, moping. Nina screamed and hid her face in her hands, and Shirley stared at the wall. Milly just smiled.

"Oh, you're all such children! Now, Rivalz, it's your turn to spin."

He spun the bottle half-heartedly, and it ended up pointing to Lelouch. Said boy sighed and opened his mouth before Rivalz could.

"I'll take dare. Now get this over with."

"You realize that I'll take my frustration out on you, right?"

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror; he grabbed a bottle of beer and took a few sips for strength. Rivalz extended his hand to Shirley.

"Give me your purse, will you."

She complied, and he reached into the bag and dug around a little before letting out a triumphant "Ah!" and pulling something out.

The 'something' was a small object that looked suspiciously like a lipstick.

Lelouch crawled backwards as Rivalz came towards him; Milly and Suzaku had to hold him down. (The latter did so somewhat more unwillingly than the former; he muttered 'sorry' to his friend.) Rivalz pulled the top of the lipstick off and smeared some of its contents onto Lelouch's mouth. It was an ugly shade of bright pink. Milly and Suzaku let him go and burst out laughing. Lelouch pouted, which only added to the girliness. He grabbed the bottle and spun it violently. When it finally stopped, it pointed to Nina. She squeaked in terror. Lelouch flung a couple of bottles of beer at her.

"I'm not in the mood for bright ideas, Nina, so just down these and we'll be good."

"B-but I didn't- I didn't even say dare!"

A glare from the prince's side fixed her hesitation. She finished the drinks she was offered and was quiet for a moment, before giggling loudly and letting her hair out of its braids.

"You know, I should- I should do this more... what's the word? Often!"

Shirley gave her a worried look.

"I don't think she's ever had alcohol before, guys. She can't handle that much."

But Nina glared at her friend and grabbed another bottle of beer, sipping it happily. Milly giggled at her.

"Nina, you need to spin the bottle, you know."

Nina nodded, grinned and spun it. It landed on Suzaku.

"Oh, Suza, honey...", she blurted out, giggling. "I don't care... that you're an eleven. Truth or dare?"

He looked quite uneasy.

"Well, dare, then."

She grinned mischievously.

"Take your shirt off!"

His eyes bugged, and he blushed slightly.

"Uh. Fine."

He pulled his shirt off. Milly and Nina hungrily eyed his abs; Lelouch was definitely not looking, nope, no sir, not one bit. And he sure as hell did _not _want to just jump the brunet right then and there. Nuh-uh.

Suzaku drank some beer and then spun the bottle; it stopped, pointing to Lelouch. Suzaku grinned at him.

"Hello there, Lulu. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you bastard."

Suzaku got to his feet and searched the room for something; when he returned, he was holding a pair of cat ears.

"Oh, hell no."

"Hell yes! Lelouch, you have to do whatever I say, rememer? Now put them on."

"...fine."

He glared at just about everyone and put the ears on, looking appropriately adorable. Suzaku laughed.

A few hours later, the only people not passed out were Milly, Suzaku and Lelouch; Milly and Suzaku could handle their alcohol quite well, and Lelouch was sensible enough not to drink too much. He wasn't unaffected, but significantly more so than the other two. It was Milly's turn to spin; the bottle landed on Suzaku. He was too drunk to be frightened.

"Truth or dare, Suza?"

"Dare! I am... daring!"

Milly giggled; Lelouch smacked his hand to his forehead. The former pushed a long, sneaky finger into the latter's shoulder.

"Kiss him."

Both boys stared at her, red as Kallen's hair; partly from drunkenness, partly from embarrassment. Suzaku was the one who spoke up first.

"You... you can't be serious?!"

"I never joke about fanservice, dearie."

Lelouch looked at his friend.

"You have to do as she says, you know. I like this about as much as you do, but we have no choice."

"You're right, I suppose."

And so Suzaku leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's.

It was less than pleasant; they both tasted too strongly of alcohol, and Suzaku was very rough, probably due to the fact that he was drunk.

But still.

Lelouch loved it.

He put his hands in Suzaku's hair and pulled him closer, silently begging for more. After a short while, Suzaku pulled away. Lelouch glanced at Milly; she was grinning madly.

"You guys are just too cute! I'll leave you to it."

She got up and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Suza dear, you've got lipstick on you."

Suzaku blushed and wiped his mouth with his arm; Lelouch did the same. They looked at each other for a moment. Lelouch picked the bottle up and pointed it to himself, smiling shyly.

"Truth; I love you."

Suzaku didn't answer; he only smiled and pulled his friend (?) in for another kiss.


End file.
